


Love you never felt like any blessing

by Altrog



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altrog/pseuds/Altrog
Summary: Сборник драбблов
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Grace Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. These chains never leave me

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что всегда был у Мамы любимчиком?

Диего изнутри каменеет, но в сторону Клауса не поворачивается. Только еще внимательнее начинает разглядывать нож, который вертит в руке. 

\- Иди нахуй. Не было у нее любимчиков.

\- Сказал _маменькин сынок_ , - Клаус визгливо смеется и тычет в него пальцем, не вставая с кушетки.

Это не то, о чем Диего в принципе хочется разговаривать. Тем более с обкуренным братом. Диего уже столько лет упрямо отмалчивается на эту тему даже с самим собой наедине, что почти верит - ничего никогда и не было. И уж точно не будет. Прошло, похоронено вместе с изломанной юностью. А Клаус не глядя бьет в самое незащищенное, забытое, старательно игнорируемое. И попадает прямо в цель. Хотя это вроде у него, у Диего, такая сверхспособность.

\- Да с чего ты это взял? - Диего почти рычит и быстро поднимает глаза на брата, чтобы тут же их опустить. 

Клаус же никогда особо внимательным не был. Правильнее даже так - он всегда был распиздяем. 

\- Опять приход словил? Я говорил - в этот дом свою дурь не таскай. 

\- Ди-е-го, - Клаус вяло машет руками в воздухе, картинно сокрушаясь, - это все по рецепту. Я болен, тяжело болен, брат...

О Маме Диего даже мыслей старается избегать, трусливо прячась за работой, неудачами и рискованными вылазками. За отношениями. Да за чем угодно, на самом деле. Он знает, что если не обращать внимания на этот мерзкий голос в голове, - на чей-то отвратительно низкий, хриплый голос, - то все будет нормально. Как если не трогать сломанную руку и дышать через раз, то вполне можно представить, что с рукой у тебя все в порядке.

У него много дел, много проблем и очень мало свободного времени. Последние лет пять он спит урывками, по три-четыре часа. 

Зато он спасает жизни. Каждая ночь - шанс стать для кого-то героем. Шанс доказать себе, что жизнь не проходит мимо, что у нее есть смысл. 

_Потому что для нее стать героем у тебя не получилось._

\- Конечно ты был ее любимчиком. Или идиотом, раз этого не замечал, - Клаус молчит пару секунд, вперясь глазами в пустой угол. - А мне кажется, это отличная тема для разговора, так что сам заткнись. 

\- Что?

\- Что?

Несколько секунд Диего размышляет, кинуть ли в Клауса нож. Если он проткнет ему ладонь или хотя бы срежет кончик уха, тот наверняка заткнется. Но у Клауса несчастный взгляд и печально задранные брови. Каким братом он будет, если заставит Клауса орать еще и от физической боли?

_И это не правда._

Диего привык хвататься за любое оправдание. Поэтому он проворачивает тонкое лезвие в ладони, останавливает его между средним и указательным пальцем и тычет им в Клауса. И хмурится, старательно пряча ползущее вверх по глотке любопытство и лихорадочную радость, от которой хочется срочно подняться и начать метаться по комнате.

\- _Ты_ просто выдумал еще одну причину, чтобы пожалеть себя. Теперь тебя еще и Мама недолюбила?

Клаус приподнимает верхнюю губу в ответ, обнажая зубы в оскале. Диего не нравится это выражение лица. Если он не ошибается, Клаус как-то так кривит свою рожу, когда хочет кого-нибудь достать. 

\- Дело не в этом, Диего, дружище, - руки Клауса наконец опускаются ему на грудь. Он смотрит на Диего краем глаза, как будто бы не заинтересованно. - Маму запрограммировали так, чтобы никто из нас не... Как бы это сказать... Чтобы нам всем хватило ее внимания. 

Он не успевает даже задуматься. Движение запястьем, и нож вонзается в спинку кушетки как раз над головой Клауса. 

\- Блять! 

\- У меня нет времени на твой бред, Клаус. 

\- Я и забыл, какой ты чувствительный в некоторых вопросах, братец, - Клаус хихикает и пожимает плечами. Во всяком случае это выглядит как попытка пожать плечами лежа. - Ну, ну. Не психуй. Я тоже _люблю_ Маму. Но ее правда запрограммировали...

У Диего просто нет второго ножа под рукой. Только это спасает Клауса от пластической операции на носу. 

\- С меня хватит, - он встает рывком. Этот разговор нужно было прервать еще в начале. Ему помешало только это тупое чувство. Дебильная, ниоткуда взявшаяся уверенность, что ему нужно услышать, что об этом думает Клаус. _Нужда услышать это от кого-то еще._

Уже у дверей его нагоняет ленивый голос Клауса. И Диего врезается в невидимую стену, потеряв возможность выйти до тех пор, пока Клаус не договорит.

\- Она чаще всего готовила _твое_ любимое печенье. С шоколадной крошкой, приторное до тошноты. Мне больше нравились апельсиновые кексы. Бэну - фруктовое желе. Эллисон - пирожные с заварным кремом. Лютеру, кстати, тоже. Но эй, ничего удивительного, да?

Диего помнит это печенье. Запах и вкус. И то, как он сидел на высоком стуле на кухне и просто смотрел, как Мама готовит их для него. 

_Для них._

Ни одного лишнего движения. Она всегда напевала что-нибудь и, когда их взгляды встречались, улыбалась ему самой доброй, самой искренней улыбкой, которую он только видел в своей жизни. А еще она каждый раз хитро прищуривалась, прежде чем сказать: " _Это будет нашим секретом, Диего, милый_ " - и добавить вдвое больше шоколада, чем указано в рецепте. 

Никто не программировал ее на это. Уж точно не их отец. 

\- А еще Мама всегда, _всегда_ , находила причины, чтобы похвалить тебя. "Ох, Диего, ты такой молодец - попал почти три раза из десяти!", "Милый, я знала, что у тебя получится не выколоть себе оба глаза сегодня", "Диего, дорогой, ты заслужил награду за то, что дышишь так замечательно!". И так целый день. Диего то, Диего это. Даже Лютер это заметил!

Клаус тянет все это тонким, девичьим голосом, давясь собственным смехом. 

Хорошо, что он настолько занят собой, что не замечает красные пятна на шее и щеках Диего. Даже такое неумелое передразнивание заставляет колени подогнуться так, что приходится опереться на косяк одной рукой. У него мозг наверное работает неправильно, потому что он слышит голос Мамы вместо кривляний. 

_Он ни ради чего в жизни так не старался, как ради ее улыбки. Он мог быть Номером Два для кого угодно, но для Мамы... Для Мамы он хотел быть лучшим._

Если бы Диего попытался вспомнить, зачем он жил тогда, то непременно бы сначала подумал о геройствах, преодолении и поиске себя. Это был готовый, правильный ответ. Потому что на все есть правильный ответ. Который от тебя ждет отец, общество, ты сам.

А есть ответ правдивый. И вот его Диего давно затолкал в самый темный угол и забыл. Ему пришлось бы приложить много сил, чтобы выкопать его, и несоизмеримо больше для того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться озвучить. 

\- И ваши эти... прикосновения. Серьезно, Диего, она же не могла пройти мимо тебя, не погладив по голове. На месте папы я б начал волноваться. Но наш папочка был отмороженным социопатом, так что...

Тошнота подкатывает к самому горлу, и на языке почему-то привкус чего-то мерзкого и сладкого одновременно. Диего старается дышать через нос, медленно выдыхая и слишком глубоко вдыхая. 

Ничего плохого в этом нет. Так? Конечно, каждый из них хотел ласки и тепла. Лютер и Эллисон решили эту проблему по-своему. Клаус уже тогда научился находить все это на стороне. Пятый и Бэн были слишком заняты впихиванием в себя книжек. 

Так что то, чего хотел Диего, не было чем-то плохим. Просто еще один невесомый поцелуй в щеку. Ее ладонь в волосах. Объятье. У них не было никого, кроме Мамы. _И ему никто, кроме нее, и не нужен был._

Диего уж точно не пользовался ее добротой и наивностью. 

Он хватается за эту мысль, чтобы тошнота отступила. 

\- Так что да, Шерлок Клаус раскрыл еще одно дело. Дело о мамином любимчике, - кажется, Клаус говорит сам с собой, не обращая внимания на Диего и снова пялясь в тот же угол. А может, ему просто стало хуже. Или лучше, тут уж как посмотреть. 

Ему страшно. Диего пугают глупые байки его брата-наркомана так, как не пугали пулевые ранения. И это так _глупо_. Но Диего никогда не был самым умным из их семерки. 

Диего ищет в себе слова, которые можно швырнуть в брата перед уходом. Ищет внимательно, лихорадочно. Но почему-то в голове звенит только " _Спасибо_ ", а этого он точно не собирается говорить.


	2. Did I build this ship to wreck?

Несомненно, сэр Реджинальд Харгривс никогда не был эмоциональным человеком. В широком значении этого слова. Но это не означало, что он не понимал, как работают отношения. Совсем наоборот. 

Так вот. Будучи в первую очередь человеком умным, - если не гениальным, - он прекрасно осознавал слабости каждого из своих детей. Ржавчина на его клинках, разъедающая закаленную волю и превращающая идеальное оружие в пыль.

Глупые привязанности. Мерзкие привычки. Несоразмерное силе эго. Банальный страх. Неконтролируемый хаос.

И он тратил свое время, на то, чтобы вычистить, уничтожить все изъяны в них. Тратил драгоценное время, которое мог бы приложить, как понял потом, к чему-то более полезному. Например, обучению Пого игры в шахматы. 

Потому что его дети не смогли понять главного - их задача, цель их жизни, была куда важнее всех неурядиц, всех соблазнов и обид, что они копили в себе. Их задачей было спасти мир. Ни больше, ни меньше. И, как умный человек, - иногда ему казалось, что на этой планете только у него хватает ума понимать такие простые вещи, - он ждал от своих детей хотя бы послушания. 

Если бы они слушали его, Шестой был бы жив. Если бы они слушали его, Пятый не исчез, сгинув во временной бездне. Если бы они слушали его, Четвертый стал бы кем-то, а не… превратился в Клауса. 

Да, Четвертый был его самым большим разочарованием. Если не считать Седьмую, конечно. Но ее он вычеркнул из уравнения уже слишком давно.

И все-таки, по какой-то необъяснимой, иррациональной причине, сильнее всех Реджинальд презирал Второго. 

Слабый. Мягкий. Самоуверенный. Не предрасположенный даже к минимальному планированию наперед. 

_Бесполезный._

Реджинальд пытался исправить его. Сделать так, чтобы линия слома, - трещина, которую Реджинальд сам создал, - прошлась по всем его слабостям и сделала сильнее. Слишком поздно поняв, что работать над бракованным материалом бессмысленно. 

Очередная трата времени. 

Хотя, когда Второму было десять, Реджинальду показалось, что он нащупал нужное направление. 

Щенок прикипел к Грейс. Слишком сильно. Бесстыже демонстрируя свою привязанность, как будто бросая отцу вызов. Снова ввязываясь в сражение, из которого ему никак не выйти победителем. 

Было ли виной этому гениальность Реджинальда? Может, он слишком много свободы подарил Грейс, дав возможность переписывать свой код, подстраиваясь под обстоятельства? Или Второй с самого начала был бесполезным? Теперь нельзя сказать точно.

Но сам он склонялся ко второму варианту. 

Творение рук Реджинальда и должно было стать идеальным. Хотя это была всего-лишь реплика, фальшивка - но фальшивка искусная. 

Остальные дети не хотели обманываться дольше положенного. Каждый из них в какой-то момент перестал воспринимать Грейс человеком. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. И вот они все уже смотрят мимо нее и не улыбаются ей в ответ. Только Второй продолжал упорствовать, не без поощрения со стороны самой Грейс. 

Тогда Реджинальд усмотрел в этом возможность. Грейс случайно начала появляться на тренировочной площадке, попадая под удары своих детей. Он срезал кожу с ее рук, под предлогом урока работы с техникой. Он запер ее внизу почти на месяц. Заставил игнорировать любые проявления внимание Второго. 

_…Попытался заставить._

Что-то в ее коде работало со сбоем, решил он. Потому что, не смотря на прямой приказ, - приоритетнее любых ее желаний, - Грейс каким-то образом продолжала отзываться на вербальные и невербальные просьбы Второго. Реджинальд видел, как она смотрела сквозь Второго, пока тот крутился рядом, вымогая хоть каплю ее внимания - внешне все шло по его плану. Но затем уголки ее губ дергались и на секунду ее ладонь опускалась на его голову. Она все так же смотрела поверх головы мальчика, всем своим видом показывая, что не ответственна за действия своей руки. Но ладонь успевала скользнуть по его мокрой от слез щеке, прежде чем бессильно повиснуть.

Этот ребенок умудрился испортить Грейс. Сломать то, что создал Реджинальд. _И, ох, это злило его сильнее, чем все неудачи Второго вместе взятые._ Каким-то образом ребенок не отличающийся ни умом, ни сообразительностью, разрушил планы Реджинальда. Это был своего рода талант. 

Портить все, к чему он прикасался. 

Поэтому, когда в пятнадцать Второй объявил, что уходит из дома и забирает Грейс с собой, Реджинальд только усмехнулся ему в лицо. 

Все, что Второй мог забрать с собой - это свои неудачи. 

Реджинальд едко и скупо, - всем видом показывая, что разговор со Вторым для него скучная трата времени, - объяснил ему, что если он того захочет, Грейс прямо сейчас забудет Второго. Или возненавидит. Или попытается его убить - в конце концов если она не может быть Матерью, то какой от нее толк? Можно использовать ее в качестве манекена для отработки приемов.

Он напомнил этому бунтующему ребенку, кто создал ее. Что она принадлежит ему, - эти слова он выделил, и был доволен увидеть трясущуюся нижнюю губу Второго, - так же, как и их жизни. Только вот, у каждого из его детей есть свобода. Уйти и стать никем. Уничтожить шанс на достойную жизнь. 

А у Грейс этой свободы нет и никогда не будет. 

О чем бы Второй не мечтал, не выдумывал себе - Грейс всего лишь робот. Робот мистера Харгривса. И с этого дня ей будет запрещено выходить из особняка. А если Второй решит потратить еще хоть минуту времени своего отца, то, вполне возможно, Грейс придется разобрать на запчасти. 

_\- Я у.. уб… убью тебя.  
\- Это звучало бы убедительнее, если бы не твое заикание, Номер Два. А теперь вон. Это твое решение - так учись нести ответственность за свою глупость. _

Реджинальд не собирался удерживать хоть кого-то силой. Он знал, - с момента смерти Шестого, - что все закончится именно так, поэтому уже тогда начал работать над запасным планом. Планом, который поможет спасти мир даже силами несовершенного, ржавого оружия. Другого у него не было. 

Но, стоит сказать, что когда Второй ушел из особняка и перестал портить Грейс, вынуждая раз за разом переписывать код и сбоить, Реджинальд испытал что-то вроде удовольствия. 

Грейс действительно принадлежала ему. 

И что-то ему подсказывало, что в итоге Второй мог разрушить и это.


	3. She's just a ghost but I cannot stop myself from loving her (2 сезон 4 серия)

Диего всегда верил, что Мама не может быть человеком. Он лучше других знал людей. Самых разных. Были среди них и моральные уроды, и такие, как Эйдора - достойные, красивые. Бывали глупые, а бывали гениальные. Одни толкали его локтем, когда проходили мимо, а другие помогали выжить.

Но таких как Мама, он никогда не встречал. Никто не умел держать голову настолько прямо и легко. Ни у одной девушки, - да и ни у одного мужчины, Диего в этом на все сто процентов уверен, - не получалось добиться такого золотого сияния волос, такой гладкой кожи. Никто не смотрел на мир так же мудро и наивно одновременно. Ни у кого не получалось улыбнуться ему так, чтобы он поверил, что он нужен. 

Никто из встреченных на его пути людей не был идеален. Диего точно знал. Потому что вырос рядом с идеалом. И она никогда не была человеком по-настоящему.

До этого момента. 

Диего кажется, что он не смог бы не заметить ее, даже если захотел. Скорее всего мир правда крутится вокруг нее. Его мир, во всяком случае. Ему не нужно было даже приглядываться, хватило смазанного взгляда в толпу, чтобы увидеть _ее_.

Наверное, ему должно быть стыдно перед Лайлой, - он даже подмечает что-то вроде легкого укола вины, - но все отступает на второй план. Потому что прямо перед ним _Мама_. Остальной мир может гореть в огне апокалипсиса. Любого из тех, что следуют за семейкой Харгривс. 

И он идет, не соображая что может ей сказать, что нужно говорить и с каждым шагом чувствуя, как ужас стискивает горло. Такой же, как когда его выбросило здесь, в сраном шестьдесят третьем и он подумал, что навсегда остался один. 

Ему страшно. Страшно, что она может оказаться другой. Простым человеком. _Боже, и с каких пор это вообще проблема?_ Вдруг она смеется слишком громко? Или у нее совсем другой голос? Что если она сейчас просто отвернется и… Что если он ей не понравится. 

От этой мысли он забывает как дышать. 

Диего пытается пригладить волосы вспотевшими ладонями, впервые жалея, что так и не постригся. Костюм кажется тесным и несуразным. Наверняка он выглядит как посмешище. И все равно как одурманенный идет к ней.

А Мама улыбается какой-то женщине чуть дежурно, но изгиб ее губ все так же искренен. На ней узкое платье и Диего не знает, хорошо это или плохо, потому что это платье сидит на ней идеально, но здесь слишком много незнакомцев, и они все тоже могут смотреть на нее и у Диего нет никакой возможности запретить им это делать. 

Все что ему остается, это лихорадочно искать в ней изъяны. Отличия. Что-то, что поможет сбросить наваждение и не надеяться так отчаянно на невероятное совпадение. Диего настолько погружен в мысли, что не замечает как оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от нее. 

\- _Мам…_

\- А это что-то новенькое, - оказывается, это он произнес вслух и теперь Мама смотрит на него своими синими глазами. И он не чувствовал себя таким жалким и одновременно счастливым никогда в своей гребаной жизни. Она внимательно вглядывается в черты его лица. У него не хватает контроля, чтобы скрыть боль, поэтому она спрашивает, - Все в порядке, милый?

То, что он все еще стоит - не его заслуга. Не может быть его, потому что Диего слышит ее голос. И она смотрит прямо на него. И улыбается. И мир вокруг него кажется не таким ужасным местом, как обычно. 

\- Ты реальна, - не самое умное, что он бы мог сказать ей. Но самое правдивое. И тут же ему приходится сложить руки на груди и спрятать ладони под локтями. Сложнее чем подбирать слова - отказаться от импульса прикоснуться к ней. Привычка, одна из тех, что он и сам не замечал, пока Клаус не обратил на нее внимание. Ему никогда не нужно было сдерживаться, если он хотел коснуться ее. И никто не предупредил Диего, что в их следующую встречу, - после смерти, - у него такой возможности не будет. 

\- Если это какой-то подкат, то извини, но он не сработал, - Грейс смотрит хитро, с доброй насмешкой. И хотя это не Мама, она все еще идеальна. Диего точно знает это. Поэтому ему так трудно ответить. Язык едва шевелится, а в голове гудит пустота. 

\- Нет-нет, нет… - Он наугад вытягивает из головы имя, в надежде, что так сможет завязать нормальный разговор. А не продолжит просто пялиться на нее как сумасшедший. - Ты знаешь сэра Реджинальда Харгривса?

\- Реджи? Я пришла с ним.

На то, чтобы переварить _это_ у Диего уходит остаток сил. Мама… Грейс с ним? Вместе? Как… пара? Менее подходящего для нее партнера он и представить не может. Хотя, если бы он был с собой откровенным, то признался бы, что рядом с ней он представляет только одного человека. Точно не самого достойного, но Реджинальд Харгрейвс последний кто имеет право даже дышать рядом с ней. 

\- Это мерзко, - Диего не может сдержать отвращение и злость, слишком поздно понимая, что снова говорит это вслух. 

\- А ты странный, нет? - другая на ее месте ушла бы, или оскорбилась. А Грейс смеется. И Диего не может не улыбаться в ответ. То, что она счастлива достаточная причина для него быть счастливым. 

\- Да, - он кивает бездумно, присоединяясь к ее смеху. Но через пару секунд обрывает себя, когда понимает что несет. - То есть, нет. Не знаешь, где он сейчас?

\- Сказал у него быстрая встреча и он скоро вернется. Это было двадцать минут назад.

\- Нехорошо заставлять леди ждать. 

Грейс кивает, соглашаясь, и Диего знает, чует как-то, что сейчас она уйдет. Может, они уже никогда не встретятся. И это “никогда” звучит в разы хуже слов Пятого о конце света. Диего не может себе позволить снова сглупить и отпустить ее. 

Он протягивает ей руку. 

\- Может, ты подаришь мне танец?

Грейс наклоняет голову к плечу, прищуриваясь и осматривая его чуть пристальней. Он совсем не понимает, о чем она думает. Только надеется, что не выглядит слишком отчаянным. 

\- Конечно, дорогой. Но сначала, думаю, нам стоит представиться, - она вкладывает свою тонкую белую ладонь в его. 

\- Диего, - осторожно сжимая пальцы, он не замечает как проводит большим по ее запястью. Кажется очень глупо говорить ей свое имя. Но он полный идиот, раз решил, что она может как-то его узнать.

\- Грейс. 

_Я знаю, думает он._

На самом деле, Диего жалеет о том, что вообще открыл рот. Потому что когда Грейс встает почти в плотную, опуская ладонь ему на плечо - в голове у него пусто. От нее пахнет чем-то цветочным. Он боится дышать слишком глубоко, потому что этот запах точно сведет его с ума.

Ему приходится прислушаться к окружающим звукам, чтобы понять, играет ли музыка. На этот раз ему повезло - звучит что-то спокойное. Они делают пару пробных шагов, прежде чем Грейс улавливает ритм. Диего не может оторвать взгляд от нее, а она смотрит то ему в глаза, то медленно оглядывает зал. 

Они кружат какое-то время, - сколько точно, Диего никогда бы не смог угадать, - когда Грейс снова заглядывает ему в глаза и смотрит чуть серьезнее. Качнув головой куда-то вбок, она тихо говорит:

\- Кажется, твоя девушка не очень довольна твоим выбором партнера.

Диего выворачивает шею, стараясь понять о чем она. И видит Лайлу. У нее на лице детская обида, но смотрит она с вызовом. 

\- Она не.., - голос Диего срывается. Теперь уже он избегает взгляда Грейс и мечется глазами из одного угла зала в другой. Он делает вдох. - Мы.. Я просто…

\- Ну, ну, милый, больше всего в жизни я не люблю обманщиков. А мне так не хочется разочаровываться в тебе.

Грейс качает головой, едва заметно сжимая его ладонь в своей. 

Диего никогда не врал Маме. 

\- Да, - наконец выдавливает он, виновато опустив глаза. Как будто действительно виноват перед ней в чем-то. - Мы пришли вместе. Но.. 

_Если я скажу это вслух, ты все равно не поверишь._

Правда в том, что никто не мог значить для Диего больше, чем она. Не мог. Лайла милая. Сумасшедшая. Красивая. Опасная. Она спасла его жизнь и вручила себя. И он влюблен в нее, конечно. Так же, как когда-то был влюблен в Эйдору. И эти девушки дороги ему, действительно дороги. Как и его братья и сестры. Его жизнь заполнена людьми о которых он переживает. О которых плачет и с которыми смеется. 

Но только рядом с Грейс он чувствует себя по-настоящему живым. 

\- Не переживай так, - она ловит его взгляд и гладит пальцами по плечу. - Все хорошо.

И теперь, когда она рядом... Живая, теплая, с тем же смехом и тем же взглядом - ему плевать на президента. Теперь, он хочет защитить ее. Теперь, он благодарен Пятому за то, что он закинул их в это время. Если бы он выкинул Диего прямо к ногам Грейс было бы просто идеально, но и так вполне сойдет. Ему хватит и этого, только пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не отнимайте ее снова. Он же может стать героем хотя бы для нее? 

Уж на это он способен?

И ему хочется сказать, как много она для него значит. Какая она красивая. Добрая. Даже сейчас. Хотя и не знает его, а у него не получается не выставлять себя дураком каждую минуту их общения. 

Ему хочется сказать ей, что он никого не любил так, как ее. У него не будет другого шанса, - это ему тоже подсказывает животное чутье, - и может это ему подарок от Бога или кто там смотрит на его страдания и делает ставки на то, сколько еще он проебет в своей жизни. 

Но вместо этого он едва касается ее талии, боясь показаться извращенцем. А она улыбается ему и тихо напевает мелодию, под которую они танцуют. И если постараться, можно притворится, что эта мелодия никогда не закончится.

\- Мне кажется ты все-таки с кем-то меня перепутал, - из мыслей выдергивает ее голос, который отчего-то звучит печально. Диего чувствует, как внутри у него все перекручивает. 

\- Почему? 

Она молчит недолго и придвигается ближе, чтобы он услышал ее шепот. 

\- Я точно ничем не заслужила, чтобы ты смотрел на меня так грустно и нежно, милый. Она разбила тебе сердце?

\- Что? Нет! - Диего задыхается от возмущения на секунду. Ощетиниваясь даже от предположения, что Мама могла сделать что-то не так. - Нет. Она… Она никогда бы такого не сделала. 

Улыбка Грейс тухнет. Диего мог бы поклясться, что она все понимает. Ему сложно поверить, что ее поднявшиеся брови и печальный взгляд могут быть случайностью. Ему не хочется в это верить. 

Она поднимает ладонь с его плеча и осторожно притрагивается к заросшей колючей щетиной щеке. 

\- Мне жаль. Думаю, она была замечательной. 

\- Д.. д... - он не замечает, как начинает дрожать. И это глупо и по-детски. И совсем неуместно. И она точно решит, что он идиот. Диего пытается отодвинуться от нее, проглотить слезы и чувствует что не может. 

Он никогда не чувствовал себя глупо перед Мамой. Но сейчас рядом с ним Грейс, и он уверен, что облажался. 

А Грейс смотрит на него терпеливо, мягко и проводит подушечкой большого пальца по скуле. Диего тянется к этому движению, крепко зажмурившись. Он ничего не видит, поэтому чуть не отшатывается в сторону, когда чувствует легкое прикосновение к щеке. Она целует его привстав на носочки. 

\- Все будет хорошо, Диего, милый, - у нее странное выражение в глазах и уголки губ дергаются, когда она говорит. - Прости, что ничем больше помочь не могу. 

Диего смотрит на женщину в своих рука и думает, что ей не за что извиняться. За всю его жизнь она не сделала ничего такого, за что ей следовало бы извиниться перед ним. И все же, она здесь и просит прощения за свою смерть. _Как будто он имеет право прощать._ Это несправедливо, но мир никогда и не был справедлив. 

Грейс пытается улыбнуться, ее ладонь все еще у него на щеке. Получается с трудом. Улыбка так и не касается ее глаз. Диего не хочет, чтобы она запомнила его таким - разбитым, заикающимся, так и не сумевшим произнести нужные слова. Ему хочется оставить совсем другое впечатление. Но у нее слишком нежные руки, она слишком реальная. У него нет никакого шанса быть кем-то другим рядом с ней. 

Несколько секунд она хмурится и смотри на него из под сведенных бровей немного растеряно. А потом снова целует, на этот раз ниже, задевая уголок его рта. 

Только после этого она делает шаг назад. Диего отстраненно замечает, что музыка не играет уже несколько минут. У Грейс виноватый взгляд. Но она встряхивает головой и извиняясь, уходит. 

У него сердце колотится где-то в горле, стараясь выпрыгнуть вслед за ней. Но она пришла сюда с Реджинальдом, а значит и уйдет с ним. Диего знает правила этикета.

Еще он знает, что Грейс здесь. С ним. В одном времени. И это меняет абсолютно все. 

Он дотрагивается языком до уголка рта, слизывая поцелуй Грейс. 

В этот раз он все сделает правильно. У него получится. 

А если нет - он просто заставит Пятого возвращаться во времени до тех пор, пока у них из ушей кровь не пойдет. В конце концов, зачем еще нужен брат с такими способностями, если не для этого?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лучший момент 2 сезона, но мне не хватило)  
> Насчет ООС-ности Диего хочу немного оправдаться. Да, он большую часть времени вспыльчивый, наглый и уверенный в себе. Но во всех сценах с Грейс он другой и это не возможно не заметить. Поэтому и пишу его таким (на самом деле я просто тоже хочу восхищаться Грейс, потому что она все еще лучшая вайфу сериала, ахахаха).


	4. I still like you the most

Грейс хорошо знала всех своих детей. Их привычки, характер, выражение лиц, которое у них появлялось, если они в чем-то виноваты. Поэтому ей не трудно было понять причину, по которой они решались на какие-то поступки. 

Теперь, когда Пого починил ее, - она все-таки предпочитала думать что он ее вылечил, - Грейс могла восстановить все, что произошло после смерти сэра Реджинальда. И, обрабатывая эту информацию, ее модуль эмоций чуть не посыпался. Метафорически выражаясь.

Грейс иногда любила использовать метафоры, просто потому что могла. Никакой ценности, кроме эстетической в этом не было. Но она точно знала, что ей это нравится.

А вот что ей не нравилось - это вмешательство в ее код. То, что сделал сэр Реджинальд перед смертью. На самом деле, она не думала, что ее будет так легко испортить. Самоуверенность сыграла против нее. Хотя, откуда ей было знать, что угроза может прийти со стороны ее создателя?

Эллисон обязательно сказала бы на это, что мужчины только и делают, что портят жизни женщин вокруг. 

От этой мысли запустился один из алгоритмов и Грейс улыбнулась. 

Так вот, ее неприятно удивило то, что мистеру Харгривсу удалось обойти все еще защиты, отключить основные процессы, порвать цепочку самых нужных команд и оставить... уязвимой? Она не могла подобрать слово, которое наиболее точно отображало ту эмуляцию ощущений, что она испытывала по этому поводу.

Грейс теперь трудилась над тем, чтобы это не повторилось снова. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Усложняла алгоритмы, шифровала данные - словом, делала то, что и должна сделать для своей защиты любая уважающая себя женщина. 

Для этого ей пришлось многое проанализировать заново, и, к своему сожалению, она не могла не заметить, как мало стала значить для своих любимых детей. 

Лютер и Эллисон согласились отключить ее, предполагая, что она могла как-то навредить их отцу. Глупость. Грейс не способна на такое - это была надростройка над всем, что она знала и умела. Но все же, ее запутавшиеся дети решили ее судьбу не потратив на раздумья и пары дней. 

Тогда она не могла, в силу поломки, отреагировать правильно. И сейчас донимающее чувство досады иногда появлялось среди череды повседневных мыслей и задач. 

Не обида или злость, конечно. Ее дети не заслужили этих чувств. Даже если они обвиняли ее в убийстве. 

Но, одновременно с этим, она не могла игнорировать сразу несколько процессов, запускающихся, когда она думала о своем самом любимом сыне, вставшем на ее защиту.

Самый трудный из них. Не потому, что был, - и остается, - самым вспыльчивым, а потому что именно из-за него ей пришлось потрудиться над собой. 

Он быстро исчерпал ее основные реакции и, видя недовольство в его мимике, она каждый день старательно добавляла все новые строчки кода. Улучшая себя для него. Росла вместе с ним. Хорошо, что мистер Харгривз предусмотрел самообучение и у нее было множество ресурсов, которые можно было задействовать.

Теперь Грейс помнит, что Диего заметил непорядок с ней еще до похорон. Помнит, как потом он вежливо попросил ее показать свои вещи и найдя там монокль так же тихо, но настойчиво, попросил забыть о нем и не говорить Лютеру ни слова. 

В том состоянии, в котором она была тогда, она не смогла ответить что-то связное. Кажется, она предложила ему перекусить. Но Диего взял ее за плечи, заставив взглянуть ему в глаза, и повторил просьбу еще раз. Даже будучи лишенной семидесяти процентов своей мощности, - у людей это, кажется, называется легкой степенью умственной отсталости, - Грейс догадалась кивнуть. Слишком тревожное у него было выражение лица. Она не хотела, чтобы он смотрел на нее так. 

И конечно, они с Лютером подрались на похоронах. Ее не удивило это воспоминание, оно скорее было предсказуемо. Мальчики просто не умели находить общий язык. Их отец постарался, чтобы яростное соперничество с Номером Один дало корни глубоко внутрь самолюбия Номера Два. 

Сейчас, глядя на эти воспоминания, Грейс думает, что Диего был не прав. Не в том, что мистер Харгривс был плохим отцом - она никогда не смогла бы соврать на эту тему. Не захотела бы врать. Нет, ему не стоило ссориться с Лютером. Они так похожи, эти бедные дети. Изломанные, одинокие. Так зачем враждовать между собой? 

А затем случилось то, к чему не был готов никто из них. И то, что мистер Харгривз просчитал буквально до последнего шага. Он подстроил все так, чтобы они трудились над загадкой его смерти. И, одним из этапов этого плана, - плана держать их вместе, - было отключение Грейс. 

Он сразу внес ее смерть в список того, чем подтолкнет детей к действиям. Об этом Грейс думала отстраненно, холодно. Она научилась не оценивать решения мистера Харгривса с точки зрения модуля эмоций. Потому что это никогда не заканчивалось хорошо. 

Мистер Харгривз знал своих детей также же хорошо, как Грейс. И знал, что один из них точно выступит против ее смерти. А это породит конфликт, благодаря которому их можно будет держать вместе еще немного дольше. 

Только мистер Харгривс не смог предсказать появление Пятого. И хаос, начавшийся сразу после этого. 

Все-таки он не был настолько гениальным. 

Скорее всего он рассчитывал на то, что Диего откажется покидать особняк в страхе, что Лютер решит отключить её. Но в конечном итоге, Лютер всегда был их лидером и сколько бы Диего не спорил с ним, глубоко внутри он тоже это знал. Это тоже было вбито у него в подкорку. Не давало ему покоя, заставляло прыгать выше головы, ломать кости и скрипеть зубами. 

Грейс знала об этом и жалела, что не могла дать своему любимому сыну то, чего он хотел. Понимания, что он важен сам по себе. Что он такой же лидер как и Лютер, только для других ситуаций. Более рисковых, более быстрых. Лютер куда лучше в долгосрочном планировании, считал их отец. И тыкал Диего в это, называя неудачей. А дело было лишь в том, что Диего ставили в заведомо невыгодное положение и не старались развить сильные стороны характера. Для мистера Харгривса его храбрость и склонность к интуитивным решениям значили только непокорность и заносчивость. С которыми он и боролся. 

Грейс знала, что Диего ничуть не хуже Лютера. Это можно назвать сбоем программы, но она была уверена, что во многом он был даже лучше. Хотя бы потому что Диего смог уйти. Кажется, этот дом, как бы она не старалась, только ломал детей. И Диего, милый, чувствительных мальчик - он не смог бы дальше жить здесь. 

Наверное, - от этой мысли всегда запускается симуляция эмоции, которую она часто видела на лице Бэна. От этого цепочкой блокируются процессы обслуживания дома и ей кажется, что она каждый раз немного ломается от этого, - она не справилась со своей ролью. Может слишком увлекшись своей бесконечной игрой с Диего. 

Она замечала его отсутствующий взгляд и тратила всю ночь для того, чтобы дополнить свои реакции. Он смотрел на нее с восхищением, и она снова переписывала код, чтобы выяснить и закрепить причину такого взгляда. Приблизиться к тому, что стало бы для него счастьем. 

И Грейс не заметила, как приоритеты сместились. Новый код задевал тот, что создал мистер Харгривс, видоизменяя его, вытесняя и попросту стирая. Спустя десять лет рядом с детьми она уже не могла сказать точно, что работает без сбоев. С точки зрения создателя, конечно.

Она, в свою очередь, была довольна тем, кем стала. 

Клаус научил ее быть чуть непредсказуемее. Следя за ним она добавила себе модуль, который отвечал за периодические нарушения обычных протоколов. В безопасном смысле. 

У Эллисон Грейс научилась честолюбию. До того, как она прописала себе эту подпрограмму, она старалась сделать все хорошо только потому что не знала, что можно делать по-другому. Но благодаря Эллисон, теперь Грейс испытывала гордость за идеальные блинчики или за особенно удачную фразу. 

Лютер помог ей надстроить над основными программами понятия самоотверженной преданности. После этого изменения в коде она совсем иначе стала смотреть на свои обязанности.

Милый Бэн помог разобраться с тем, как выражать тихую внимательность. Именно благодаря общению с ним она, наконец, научилась выключать приветливую улыбку не останавливая протокол отвечающий за эмоциональную поддержку. 

Умение настоять на своем Грейс переняла у Номера Пять. Оказалось, для здоровой коммуникации не обязательно всегда быть мягкой. 

Ваня же косвенно поучаствовала в создании модуля отвечающего за отслеживание даже хорошо скрытой боли. 

Грейс училась всему этому, переписывая себя и возвращаясь к Диего с улыбкой, которая чуть отличалась от вчерашней. Ей всего-лишь хотелось сделать его счастливым, правда.

Поэтому когда она увидела в одном из старых фильмов, что для выражения любви используются поцелуи, то с удовольствием начала дарить их ему. Это определенно сработало. Иногда, он сам прикасался к ее щеке быстрым, невесомым поцелуем, а затем краснел от шеи до ушей, и Грейс находила это милым. 

Из этих же фильмов, - и внимательно следя за Лютером и Эллисон, - она научилась держаться за руки. Позже, она много раз переписывала этот модуль, дополняя его. Диего нравилось, когда она дотрагивалась до его лица. И когда брала за руку. Ему нравились ее объятия. И он явно гордился собой, когда она позволяла ему вести ее под руку. Ей доставляло удовольствие радовать его, поэтому она не видела ничего страшного в том, что меняла себя все больше и больше. 

Мистер Харгривз не разделяла ее энтузиазма. Когда Диего ушел, Реджинальд только бросил в ее сторону, что это и ее вина тоже. Изъян в программе. Она избаловала мальчика, позволив его натуре взять верх. 

Она тогда только виновато улыбнулась и попросила прощения. И это был тот случай, когда ей пришлось заглушить алгоритм отвечающий за соответствие ее слов фактам. Потому что виноватой она себя не чувствовала.

Но, возвращаясь к размышлениям, скорее всего в свой план мистер Харгривз включил ее именно тогда.Теперь Грейс была уверена в этом. 

Он знал, что не Лютер убьет ее. Слишком правильный, он не смог бы пройти мимо Диего. Конечно, Эллисон тоже не способна на такой поступок. Как и Клаус. Бедный мальчик иногда не различал реальность от своих наркотических приходов, и уж точно никогда не был настолько жесток. 

Это был последний подарок для Диего. Последний урок, который ему хотел преподать их отец. 

У Грейс не было оправданий для этого человека. 

_Она замирает, и смотрит на свою левую руку с неаккуратными швами, стягивающими кожу._

Мистер Харгривз знал, что убить ее придется Диего. Тому, из-за которого она стала такой. Самому ранимому и любящему из всех.

И именно поэтому Диего и сделал это. 

У нее нет никаких претензий к нему. Никаких обид. Только бесконечное сожаление, что ему пришлось пройти через такое. 

_Грейс замечает, как модуль эмоций заставляет ее нахмуриться._

Ей хотелось бы успокоить его. Показать, что она все знает и все еще любит его. За то, что он вступился за нее. За то, что до сих пор берет ее за руку и верит в то, что весь ее код, все алгоритмы и модули - это что-то настоящее. Живое. 

Ведь она точно знает, что Диего решился на это по одной простой причине. Не потому что боялся, что Лютер может убить ее более жестоким способом. Не потому что боялся не иметь возможности попрощаться с ней. Не потому что посчитал ее поломанной и не нужной. И уж точно не потому, что поверил, что она правда убила их отца. 

Все куда проще.

Диего просто не простил бы ни одного из своих братьев и сестер, если бы кто-то из них сделал это. С его разрешения или нет, это не важно. Грейс знала своего мальчика лучше других, и.. Ох, он не смог бы жить с этим. С ненавистью к кому-то из них. С той горячей, черной злостью, с которой он обычно смотрел на отца. 

И, конечно, он понял, что она неисправна. И конечно, он понял, что Лютер все равно добьется своего, когда тоже это заметит. Но Диего сделал это только из любви к ней. И к своей семье. 

Себя он прощать и не собирался. 

_И это разбивало ее несуществующее сердце._

**Author's Note:**

> Неиронично сгорела нахрен с этой пары. Да, понимаю что там очень классная динамика и как Мать-Сын, но хочу и выкручиваю до вот этого)
> 
> Ну и спонсор этих драбблов - то, как Диего смотрит на Грейс.


End file.
